


Kaleidoscope

by redeyedwrath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: Derek’s life is extremely dull, regardless of the lack of colors. The only times something interesting actually happens to him, Laura is around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, I’ve had a really rough time regarding writing mojo lately? So if this sucks I’m really sorry... I hope you’ll enjoy it anyway ^^
> 
> *whispers* 666 words muahahahaha

Derek’s life is extremely dull, regardless of the lack of colors. He doesn’t miss them - he’s never _seen them_ , so how could he? - and he doesn’t feel like he needs to. It’s just that nothing ever happens to him. He’s stuck in a vicious cycle of sleep, eat, have class, study, eat, sleep.

The only times something interesting actually happens to him, Laura is around. He’d argue it’s because Laura is obnoxious, but every time he does she looks at him with sad eyes and pats his head and tells him it’s because she’s _social_ , which is bullshit. Derek’s plenty social.

Anyways, today is no exception. He met up with Laura at a Starbucks (“It’s so commercial, Derek.” - “They have good coffee.” - “You and your sweet tooth.”) and she’s about to leave when it happens.

“Are you kidding me?” she yells and Derek looks up from his screen to see Laura towering over a kid who’s wearing _way_ too much flannel.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” the kid babbles, waving his hands around uselessly before grabbing a few tissues. “I swear I didn’t mean to do it, I just wasn’t looking where I was going and this happens a lot and I’m so sorry-”

Derek can’t see the kid’s face but he imagines it to be an absolute look of terror, mostly because Laura’s staring at him with her patented _‘I’ve run out of patience, get away before I kill you_ ’ look.

“I’ll pay for everything, I swear,” the kid goes on, dabbing at the mess on her blouse - the blouse she’d bought two weeks okay, shit, this kid is _fucked_.

Laura opens her mouth, glare on her face and she’s about to go off on a huge rant - probably about inconsiderate, rude hipsters - when Derek decides to intervene. No matter how interesting Laura makes his life, no one deserves to get absolutely _slaughtered_ by her.

“Laura, stop,” he says, laying a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “You’re going to terrify him.”

She huffs and rolls her eyes. “He deserves it. He ruined my _new blouse_.”

He feels the kid flinch under his palm and okay, that’s enough. He takes the kid to his booth, glaring at Laura the entire time because has she not learned from the last time she decided to terrorize some innocent teenager? The cops had to get involved.

Derek only turns to look at the kid when Laura’s finally left the perimeter and the only thing he can think is _brown_. The kid’s eyes are impossibly brown, with flecks of gold and green and Derek can _see it_.

“Believe me, you really don’t want to mess with my sister. She’ll wear down your self-esteem over a period of years,” he says, looking down at his coffee and resisting the urge to look up again. He hopes his voice doesn’t sound as weak as he thinks.

“Dude,” the kid says, voice quiet. “ _Dude_.”

Derek clenches his fingers, the Styrofoam denting and his heart’s pounding in his throat because he just saw _color_. He glances up again - just for a moment, he promises himself - but he gets caught by those eyes, trapped by the wonder in them.

“ _Dude_ ,” the kid says again. “What color is that even?”

He tries to roll his eyes, he really does, but he can’t look away from the kid’s eyes and instead he chokes out, “Derek. My name’s Derek.”

“I’m Stiles,” the kid says, voice breathless. Derek can relate - he thinks that if he looks away right now he’ll actually die.

“Your eyes are-”

He blushes and stops. Stiles looks like, well, a _kid_. Instead of finishing his statement he grabs Stiles’ hand and tangles their fingers together, hoping that Stiles will understand him.  

“Yeah,” Stiles says, quickly glancing down at their intertwined hands. “Yours are too.”

Derek smiles at him, hesitantly, and his heart jumps when Stiles smiles back. He rubs his thumb over Stiles’ skin and smirks at the way Stiles seems to shiver.

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no, definitely not my best work... I hope you still liked it though ^^ Lemme know what you thought?
> 
>  
> 
> [Yo come hang out on my Tumblr where you can see me scream about Tyler Hoechlin!](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
